Mistletoe? Same To Me!
by pearls-and-crystal-blues
Summary: This is a missing moment from hp5: While Harry was kissing Cho under the mistletoe, what Ron & Hermione were doing? Having probably the same fate with the Chosen One?


**Author's Note: **Hi everyone! This is actually a missing moment from 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'. It actually fits both in the book's plot and in movie's script, I guess, but anyway... It's about the events that took place while Harry was with Cho at the last DA's meeting before Christmas. That's actually what I was thinking for a while now about what was going on with Ron & Hermione at that few moments they were alone together... Anyway, I hope you enjoy it...!

I'll let you read now... Enjoy! :)

_~Mistletoe? Same To Me!~_

After Harry had wished everyone 'Happy Christmas!' and everyone, in return, started clapping rather enthusiastically, Ron Weasley looked at his friend, thinking about a really good joke he wanted to tell him for some time now. But when his eyes lay on his friend, he saw him staring at something with an odd look on his face. Ron watched him curiously for a moment, and turned his head towards the direction Harry was gazing at so intently, only to see there… Cho Chang.

'_Wow.' _Ron thought rather slyly and tried not to let his huge grin surface on his face. _'It seems like Harry can't take his eyes of a certain, dark-haired little girl- and it seems that she can't take her eyes from him, too… I'm wondering since when Harry's the ladies' man…' _He looked at the other side of his friend, where Hermione was standing. She also seemed to notice Harry's… a-hem… distraction, and was looking from their friend to Cho and back on, until she glanced at him with her eyes shining brightly. Ron looked at his shoes for a brief second and then looked back at her, with a small, rather sly smile apparent on his lips. They looked at each other meaningfully for a moment, nodding slightly towards Harry's, who was totally affected by hypnotism, form and understanding perfectly what they had to do with the situation: simply leaving their friend alone and doing nothing- they actually didn't want to participate in this game for two.

"See you at the common room, Harry." Hermione said under her breath, trying slightly to calm her upcoming laughter. Ron looked at his best friend expectantly through his long eyelashes for a mere second; he was actually really eager to notice some kind of symptoms, but then he followed Hermione out from the Room of Requirement with hurried steps. When he was sure he was out of anyone else's earshot, he started laughing heartily and as a result, he received a curious look from the brunette.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked curiously and knitted her eyebrows slightly. Ron tried to slow down his heavy laughter and breathing and then he looked at her with shining eyes.

"Are you kidding? I'm not the one who has a serious problem at the moment; I think we left such a person just a few seconds ago!" he exclaimed with falsely serious tone in his voice that made the two of them start laughing loudly. A few moments later, when their laughter was finally died down, they walked for a minute in comfortable silence, until the redhead spoke again, this time sort of more seriously and curiously.

"What do you think they're doing there?" he whispered curiously and leaned closer to Hermione, like he was afraid of someone hearing his grand, top secret. The girl rolled her eyes and inhaled deeply before looking at the tall boy next to her sympathetically.

"Oh, Ron, are you really asking me this? I thought you've seen how Harry was staring at Cho."

"All I was able to see was his drool!" he exclaimed shortly after her, looking at her with laughter and mere annoyance evident in his eyes. Hermione rolled her eyes again and looked at him disbelievingly.

"Whatever...But still, are you serious? Just a few minutes ago we silently agreed to leave him alone with Cho, so we, which means you were there as well, understood what's going to happen, more or less." She looked at him with mock pity in her face and she continued in a sympathetic tone: "Sometimes I wonder if you're really that stupid or if you pretend to be one…"

Ron looked at her with false offence on his physiognomy and in his voice. "Thank you very much, Hermione; you really show me the true meaning of friendship right now. Just stop all this complementing and sucking up, 'cause I think I'll start to be cocky or something…" Both started laughing once again after that, but when they stopped shortly after, Ron cleared his throat audibly and spoke again.

"But, seriously now, what do you think it's gonna happened? I mean… he really likes her, doesn't he?"

"Of course he likes her, Ron; he has for some years now!" she exclaimed and shook her head slowly, not believing her friend's obliviousness.

"And what do you reckon; does she like Harry too?" he went on with his questionnaire with what seemed to be childish hope on his face; Hermione found it quite difficult to swallow her upcoming giggles, but she miraculously managed to do so.

"Well, actually yeah, I think she has such feelings for him as well…" she said with falsely pompous, rather professional, tone. Ron eyed her suspiciously.

"Are you making fun of me?" he asked cautiously. Hermione's eyes widened and she shook her head vividly.

"How could you think of such a possibility?" she said with difficulty but she couldn't hold on anymore, she just burst into heavy laughter. Ron glared at her darkly.

"What a friend you are!" he pitied her and looked straight ahead at the empty corridor in front of them. Hermione's laugh died down a moment later and wiped the unshed tears from her eyes, while she was exhaling softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, ickle Ronniekins, but I find it so hilarious every time I can tease you; you turn all red and such!"

"I'm not red!" he exclaimed quite angrily, just trying to convince himself rather than her, and turned even more read on his earlobes, his face and his neck. The girl near him snickered and as a result, Ron looked angrily at her.

"Whatever…" he muttered and exhaled loudly before speaking once again: "Anyway, after this extremely entertaining, short break, we should go back on our little discussion."

"Which is actually more like you doing childish questions and me trying very hard to answer to them through my unstoppable fits of laughter." She continued his sentence as if it was unfinished. The redhead didn't comment on this and kept on his 'seriously talking'.

"Well, what do you think they're going to do? I mean… they're going to talk some, right?" he asked her unsurely, but still his words were underlined with some anxiety. Hermione took a deep breath and thought about it for a short moment.

"They most possibly talk to each other, yes." she replied casually. Ron seemed to be slightly unsatisfied by her answer and kept on.

"And that's it?" he pressed on gently, but still rather urgently as well. "Just mere talking?" Hermione looked at him suspiciously.

"What else do you want them to do? Dance some waltz or something?" she asked him incredulously. Ron looked down at his moving feet, not daring to see her reaction to his upcoming question.

"I don't know… Kissing, probably…"

There was a short pause, in which Ron felt his cheek getting hotter and the neckband of his shirt unbearably tight. He heard Hermione taking a breath as she began to speak.

"That's a possible outcome as well…" she replied casually and shrugged. Ron's head instantly jerked and looked at her face curiously.

"You mean… Harry might kiss a girl tonight? Getting his… his first kiss?" he said urgently and somewhat dreamily. Hermione knitted her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Don't be so cheesy, Ron; and anyway, why are you so eager about the whole subject? It's Harry's business and not ours, even though we're his friends." she claimed seriously as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"I'm not eager." Ron murmured through his teeth as they entered the common room, which was totally empty. Hermione looked surprised at the fact and walked slowly towards the fireplace.

"We must have spent more time in our meeting and at our way back here, more than I had actually thought…" she whispered, mostly to herself. The redhead followed her and nodded his head softly.

"Yeah, probably… We must've been distracted by our various conversations." he joked and laughed gently, along with the brunette before his eyes. She took some more steps and turned around so she could face him, and rested her body at the back of a sofa that was facing the huge fire. Ron drew closer to her and smiled softly, loving the light, rather pink and orange shadows the few lamps and the crackling fire made on her angelic face. Truth to be told, he always admired her face, liking every little detail on it that he had memorized secretly over the years he spent with her company. He liked her almond-shaped eyes, which had the colour of melted chocolate, and the long, dark eyelashes that surrounded them. He also liked the few light brown freckles she had on the bridge of her nose, making her look so cutie cute and adorable. He liked the huge mass of untamed, golden brown curls, which probably looked suspiciously like a birds' nest, but he personally found it perfectly beautiful. He like the dimples that appeared on her lovely, rosy cheeks every time she laughed and he liked the pretty shape of her little, cute nose. But, most of all, he liked her perfect lips, the ones he so many times dared to daydream about kissing them and devouring them, savoring their taste…

He simply liked _her… _Well, he adored every single thing about her, so… he liked her.

Without realizing it, he had drawn a bit more closely than a friend's supposed to do, but still he was far enough to what supposed a… boyfriend to be. He glanced at Hermione, who was looking back at him gently; she seemed to be ok with it. They remained like this for a minute, not knowing what to do or say. Ron couldn't stand the situation anymore and thought that a comfortable, easy topic would be the perfect distraction from the uneasiness he felt and the closeness of distance. He cleared his throat softly and said the very first thing that popped into his head:

"Do you think Harry and Cho would have kissed by now?"

"Ron!!!" Hermione exclaimed rather loudly and smiled incredulously before she rolled her eyes. The boy laughed softly himself and suddenly noticed that the girl's eyes were still staring at the ceiling of the room.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Suddenly, a bad thought came up into his mind and turned his head towards the ceiling as well. "A spider?" he asked rather fearfully, trying to scan with his narrowed eyes the ceiling, but he didn't find any little creature with many legs…

His crystal blue eyes instantly widened as his attention was drawn by a small plant with little leaves and small, pearly fruits on it, which was hung just over them.

_Just a little, innocent piece of mistletoe…_

Seeing the mistletoe, Ron's mind filled with not so innocent thoughts and he took his stare from the plant so he could rest his eyes on Hermione's face, just wanting to know her reaction to this. She looked a second longer at the mistletoe and then she stared back at him, with her eyes shining beautifully and a cute, light pink colour spreading on her cheekbones. She smiled at him shyly.

"It's just mistletoe; don't worry, it's not a hairy, little spider that's after you…" she whispered sweetly and laughed softly. Ron shivered slightly, but he wasn't sure if it was because of her teasing words or because of her melodic, sweet laugh that still was echoing in his ears. He shifted a bit and looked again at her.

"I guess we have to… em… kiss, right? Unless you think it's a pointless thing that the tradition forces us to do; besides, no one is here to see us avoid a mere tradition-"

"I'm ok with it, unless _you_ have a problem with it…" she cut him off with a coy tone. He smiled sweetly down at her immediately.

"Of course not; it's for tradition's shake after all!" he said and they laughed softly for a brief second, before both of them started to lean closer to each other, closing the distance between them slowly.

Ron felt his heart jumping with pure joy as his full lips covered hers, as they shared their kiss. He instantly felt the urge to do more than just pressing his lips on hers (even though this sensation alone was pure perfection!), so he moved them slightly and a moment later, he felt her moving hers as a response. He ever so slowly started to kiss her more properly, while he put his long arms around her little back. He felt her palms resting somewhere between his neck and shoulders and the warmth of theirs was downright welcoming. The feeling of her soft, delicious lips against his ones was overwhelming and utterly intoxicating, and he seriously thought about never letting this angel leaving away from his warm, tight embrace. He let his hands travel upwards towards the skin of her neck; he found it extremely smooth and for a moment he desired to taste it, but he also didn't dare to leave the sweet warmth of the perfect lips, so he decided that the latter was the perfect choice. He kept on kissing her gently and his hands went at the back of her head, desiring greatly to feel the unruly locks of hers between his long fingers, but with some annoyance he found out that she had her perfect mane in a plait. But instead of guiding his palms away from her hair and back on her petite waist, he just used them, so he would bring her closer to him and deepen their kiss a bit. Hermione didn't seem to object, as she was still kissing him back, and that made him even more eager to keep on kissing and embracing this stunning beauty in his arms. His tongue now urged some mere contact as well, and of course, Ron wasn't the one to deny such a want, so he slowly opened his mouth a bit more, but when the two inexperienced tongues were about to touch, Hermione pulled away gently.

"I believe we took it a bit too far, don't you think?" she laughed gently and smiled up to the redhead softly. He smiled back sweetly.

"Yeah, you're probably right…" he whispered softly and took a small curl that had escaped from her French twist and was resting gracefully on her shoulder, in his fingers. As he was playing gently with it, his little finger unsurely and hesitantly caressed the uncovered skin over her collarbone. Her eyes glanced at it and then, with stunning shine, they rested on his own shining ones. They stayed like that for a minute or two, Hermione in his warm arms while Ron was still playing with the curly, brown lock of hers and stroking her soft skin lightly, like it was a feather or a gentle, warm breeze that caressed her so perfectly softly and tenderly…

A rather loud crackle from behind them startled them in an instant and both looked at the fire with quite wide eyes, before the boy unwillingly took his arms away from her petite frame and she took a few steps back awkwardly. They looked at each other for a vaguely long moment and then Hermione spoke softly:

"Don't you have to finish this essay for Transfiguration which is for Thursday?" Ron instantly hit his forehead with the heel of his palm and he looked like he was in some sort of pain.

"Oh, I really forgot!" he exclaimed rather tiredly and then looked expectantly and with childish hope at Hermione. The girl's eyes instantly grew wide and shook her head vividly.

"There's _no way_ for me to do what you think, Ron Weasley, so just forget about it!"

"How do you know what I'm thinking right now?" he asked with puzzlement apparent in his voice as he knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "Anyway, just please, Mione, I'm not asking you something impossible- just help me with the essay and then I'll be free! Please?" he pouted his lower lip and made his puppy-dog eyes. Hermione narrowed her brown orbs as she was looking at him.

"I'm definite, Ron; I'm not going to help you with your essay!"

"But why not? It would only take you some mere minutes! Please, Hermione, just-" he kept on his annoying, but still adorable pleading for some more minutes.

And even though both of them wished for things between them to change for the better, they went back on their cute, awkward friendship stage, but of course, without forgetting about the night that a mere piece of mistletoe brought them a little bit closer…

* * *

_- Well, I really hope you like this one; I just thought of showing a more cute, carefree side of Ron and Hermione's friendship and relationship in general..._

_- But now, I think you know what I so badly want: FEEDBACK!!! It really would be awesome!_

_- And thank you for reading this one-shot; I really appreciate it! Until the next time... :) xxx_


End file.
